PS I LOATHE YOU
by gypsiegirl2013
Summary: this is my made up version of the clique novel, ps i loathe you. please read and review, and give ideas, cause i have a start, but i need some more.
1. PS I LOATHE YOU

**Authors note:** Hey all you people like me!! This is my first story, so please give as much constructive criticism as you think is needed… AlsoI **do not own the clique in any way, and this is not what happens in the real PS I Loathe You. If it is, it is all just a random coincidence. **

P.S I Loathe You

_**The Clique Series**_

**Massie Block: **The "boyfast" is officially over. 8th grade can now truly begin. All of the Briarwood Boys are officially out of the way. And, Dempsey is as delicious as Massie's newest Glossip Girl delivery, Mango Punch. But is Dempsey the potential fill in for Derrick, or will Massie want him back?

**Claire Lyons: **Is so glad that the boyfast was busted. Was almost kicked out, is she on Massie bad side, since it seemed like she was improvising when she took everyone's bracelet in front of Dempsey. And then there's Cam, who dumped Ew-livia…

**Alicia Rivera: **Still has her Euro flair going on. Is back with the PC, and is still with Josh, the hawtie of her world.

**Dylan Marvil: **The boyfast is over!! Will she be able to maintain her dropping wait, or will the "boyfest" ruin all of her hardwork?

**Kristen Gregory: **Is happy that the PC is back to normal. Now, if only Dune has cell service…

Should this become a story?? Please review and comment and let me know!


	2. Chapter 1

_-Chapter 1-_

_BOCD Main Building_

_New Green Café_

"Home at last!" Dylan sang out as she sat at her spot at table 18.

"Yes it is, but after all, Massie Block is Main Building and if she wasn't-" Massie started

"Dempsey Alert!!" Kristen squealed.

"Where, what?? Rate me, never mind, I'm a 9.8, umm, gloss?"

" M., if you didn't look good we would have… hey Dempsey!"

said Alicia, quickly covering.

"M..Ma.. Massie, can you come talk to me in private, 'cause I…"

"Yes, I will be your girlfriend. Wanna hang out after school?" Massie asked.

"Ya, umm, see you in art." And with that Dempsey hurried away.

The pretty committee was dumbfounded. Had Massie just excepted a boy, and so eagerly.?

"Um, Mass? What happened to bored and over it, and why did you say yes so easily? You like, didn't even like, play hard to get or anything!" Dylan asked.

Massie quicky turned to Dylan. "Dyl, do you think im Ashlee Simpson?"

Dylan looked around, trying to get help from the others in evading her Alpha's angry wrath. "Um, no, why" Dylan sighed.

"Then why would you think I would be so Blonde? I have a plan. Do you really think I would go out with Dempsey for real?? Just because he's experienced some Hakuna-Matata experience in Africa and became all cute and stuff doesn't mean he's not an automatic non-LBR." The Pretty Committee could tell Massie was about to spill something major. " I'm going in to investigate. To find out if Dempsey should be considered a quick recovery, and if, Derrick still feels anything, ya know... for me"

The PC gasped, was their Alpha saying she still liked Derrick Harrington??


	3. Chapter 2

Authors Note: thanks everyone who has added me to their story alerts!! Ily!! And I don't own the clique, and if this is wat happens…. Then thts really freaky…

_-chapter 2-_

_Dean Don's Office_

_BOCD_

"Dean Don, please, this is SO bad for the soccer team, can't you do anything?" Derrick pleaded.

"Derrick, Cam, Kemp, Chris, and whoever else who has managed to squeeze themselves into my office that I can not see, for the last time… I CANNOT TAKE YOU OUT OF THE TRAILERS! You should know by now that here at BOCD, we stick to the rules."

"But, umm, Dean Don you see-" Cam started.

"No if, ands, or buts, Cam. I'm serious. I can't help you. If you don't want to be in the trailers next term, you really shouldn't try to make your lockers, well I guess suitcases now, look as good-"

"But we didn't even decorate-" Chris tried.

"Don't care, goodbye boys, right **now.**" Finished the Dean

" Now what?" Cam said during lunch (later that day).

"Dude, why do you even still think about her?? She **spied on you. **She thought you were two-timing her, and Olivia was wayyy hotter" Derrick interjected.

"Derrick, are you serious? It's not about how hot someone is. It's about how the really are inside, How they feel inside about you, how you feel inside about them. And I thought you could stick with me on the sentimental-ness for just a bit. Who was I kidding?"

"Man, I'm sorry. Just don't start crying like a chick, 'k? Cause I can definitely not do tears" Derrick started to say as Cam punches him in the arm…

"OOOWWWWWW! What was that for?!" Derrick demanded.

" Don't ever compare me to a chick, like ever. It makes me wanna take a shower or something, but then that would be chick like. So never mind, it like, makes me wanna roll around in mud or something"

"Roll around in mud…" Derrick asked, trying not to laugh hysterically at his best friend.

" You know what, just forget it! Now will you help me with Claire or what?!" Cam asked

so thts it for now. Im not gonna b able to write a new chapter for like 3 weeks. Im gonna b on vacations back to back. Srry! but I promise to write again as soooooon as possible!


	4. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: thx to all you have added me to your story alertS u guys make me feel loved! and i dont own the clique, and if this is what happens, then, i, well, me and lisi must have some kind of telepathy going. (srry tht i always say i dont own the clique, but i think i have 2)**

_Chapter 3_

_Block Estate_

_Massie's Room_

"Mass, can we PLEASE start!" Dylan asked in an extremely whiny voice.

"Dyl, Alicia, isn't here yet, you know we have to wait, and I expect no more whining!! It's giving me a migrain!" Massie said, settling that problem.

"Sorry I'm late! Dean was driving sooo slow, He just got this new girlfriend, Maria, and _all _they do is talk on the phone." Alicia said, panting.

"Well, enough excuses, you almost killed Dylan with all this waiting-"

"Hey!-"

"Dyl, come awn Dyl, shush! do you guys want to jnow what happened today?" Massie asked, with one of her Alpha smiles.

"YES!" the rest of the Pretty Committee replied.

"Well, he, actually told me he didn't want to go out-"

"WHAT! HOW COULD HE NOT WANT TO GO OUT WITH YOU" Claire said, full of hatred.

"He's going out with _Layne._" Massie said, shooting a death look at Claire

"She didn't tell me about this" (Claire)

"Layne??" (Dylan)

"Did I just hear that right??" (Kristen)

"I think I need to barf, Layne??" (Alicia)

"Ya, I know, and i can't believe he didnt dump her. So, anyway, that's why I'm devising my little plan called Dibbs on Derrington"

"Wait, you still like Derrington??" Kristen asked.

**im really srry tht this is soo short! but im not gonna b near a computer for awhile, at least i think so, so, i really wanted to give something because i felt reallly bad!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Here's another chapter, and it's a bit longer. im going away to camp, and i wont b able 2 write 4 awhile, so im srry!!**

_Chapter 4_

_Harrington Residence_

_Derrick's Room_

"--Wait, Derrick, you said this would be for.." Cam tried to say

"Well, this is for Massie" Derrick said.

"Massie, you still like that girl?" Chris Plovert said, very confused.

"Yes, and Cam, would you stop looking at me, you remind me of the emotional-crying-type chick when you do that, and it disgust me. I'll help you with Claire eventually, but I need Massie, she's alpha, and i **need alpha.**" said Derrick.

"Don't call me a chick, it makes me wanna-" (Cam)

"Cam! Don't even start" Derrick moaned.

"Alpha, **_alpha_** since when were you into alphas?? we arent even a _clique_ so you don't need alpha" Kemp said, disgusted.

" We arent' a clique!! Who ever gave you that idea?" Derrick said.

"You..." Cam said, under his breath.

"But, we are a group, and we can be the best group at school." Derrick said, finishing his statement.

"Umm, ya. I'm not so into this 'group' thing D. I mean, Massie is like, top diggity-dog. and as long as she keeps wearing short skirts, it's all good with me." Kemp said

"Ya, Derrick. What are you thinking? I'm just fine with whoever is on top and..." said Chris

"And what, don't tell me your afraid of _Mass_" Derrick said.

"Dude! I'm not afraid of Massie Block, I'm afraid of what she does to people. If people mess with her, her like, billionare Dad's Visa takes care of it all." Chris said.

"Ya, like us, _Derrick. _Why else would we be going to school in those princess boxes?" Cam said, with a smirk. (he was totally enjoying that the guys aren't into Derrick's plan, since Derrick was supposed to be helping him.)

"Cam! Stop! You guys, I thougth we were a team, I thought we helped eachother on and off the field, so what is this trash you are giving me??" Derrick said, starting to get irritated.

"Fine." Cam said, snickering.

"Dude, just ask her to go out. It's the easiest. And plus, I'm sick of listening to you whine like a girl."

"I'm not whining like a girl," Derrick said, whining, " But you guys aren't helping me!" Derrick said.

"Just call her, or IM her, or something, anything to make you shut up!" Cam said.

"Fine, I'll call her. Derrick said.

Derrick dials the phone

"Hello?" (Massie)


	6. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Here's the next chapter! I'm sorry for all of the suspense. But I'm a busy person, and I go on alot of vacations. And I dont own the Clique, and all that stuff that I'm supposed to say...**

_Chapter 5_

_Block Estate_

_Massie's Room_

" Hello?" Massie said, even though she knew who she was talking to. (Thank God for caller I.D.)

"Yo, Mass-" Derrick started

"Who are you?" Massie said, very impatiently.

"Mass! Speaker!" Dylan whined

As Massie put the phone on speaker, the Pretty Committee gathered 'round.

"Massie, it's Derrick, and I was just wondering..."

"Derrick, are you a predator?" Massie said, with pride in her voice.

"Uh, no." Derrick said, knowing he was majorly ticking Massie off.

"Then why are stalking me like a helpless animal?" Massie finished.

The TPC gave a round of silent applause.

"Will you, will you- Cam shut up! Will you go out with me?" Derrick finally finished.

"Wow, I didn't think you stuttered. I can't go out with someone who stutters. It makes me look desperate. I also can't go out with someone who tries to make me jealous by wearing jeans, and I can't go out with someone who dumped me!" Massie said, just getting going.

"Massie, wait, please…" Derrick said, totally crushed.

"Wait for you, that's funny. Weren't you the one who dumped me?" Massie questioned.

"Mass-"

"Don't you dare call me Mass! That is a privilege for my girls, and my girls only! Aw-nestly Derrick, I don't know who you think you are. You think you're so incredible, don't you. Hate to break it to you, but I will never go out with you again, Never!" Massie said, and with that, she hung up.

"I thought that… you liked him" Claire said, trying to take it all in.

"I did, until he begged me to take him back. That is such a turn-awff!" Massie said.

"Now what?" Dylan said.

" I'll just need to find someone else, and Dempsey is nawt an option. I need a totally new, totally fresh HART." Massie said, pacing.

"And how exactly are you going to do that. How will you find someone that is new? Almost no new guys are HART's. Josh is like, the only exception." Kristen said.

"I don't know, but, I'll think of something…" Massie said.


	7. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: heyy everyone. ok, soo now im not as busy, and im determined to finish this before the real ps i loathe you. wish me luck!!**

_Chapter 6_

_BOCD_

_Table 18_

"So, Mass, who are you gonna find?" asked Dylan, slurping Fro-Yo.

"Well, I think for the first time in my life I'm gonna play stalker. We can either stalk Chris Abeley's friends,"

"But-"

"Kuh-laire, do not interrupt me when I am talking. Or we go mall hunting."

"Ooohh, I say mall hunting, because i need some new Ralph Lauren." Alicia stated.

"Leesch, this is soo nawt-"

Claire's musical ringtone interrupted Massie.

"Claire, who in the world is calling you?" Massie Block said, giving Claire a look that said- I'm-gonna-kill-you-or-anyone-who-is-bugging-me-at-this-moment.

And with that, Massie snatched Claire's phone...

**Cam: C, r u there??**

"Ewww, it's Cam." Massie said disgusted.

"Massie, please, let me-"

"What's wrong with Cam?" Dylan said, witha mouthfull of food.

"Ya, what is wrong with Cam?" Kristen said.

"Cam is Derrick's best friend. I hate Derrick, so now I hate Cam." Massie said, matter-of-factly.

Massie started dialing Claire's phone.

"Hello, Cam?? Ya, this is Massie, umm, dont call Claire, ever again. Thanks... BYE!"

Everyone in the TPC was instantly silent.

"Why do you all look like deer in the headlights? I am so over people interrupting me. It's over, Done..."

"It's Done... Am I the only one hear, its _DONE_."

"Done"

"Done"

"Done"

"and Done" the TPC said, a bit reluctantly.

"We are going boy scouting today, and there will be no objections." Massie said, right as the bell rang.

"You all better be there, or else."


	8. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: Im really sorry that the last chapter was really short. If uve written a story b4, u probably understand. but if you havent, u cant really understand, and thats ok. i just feel like i keep leavbing ui hanging, nut id rather write somethng good and short, instead of long and unsatisfactory. i hope im doing a good job for u guys!!**

_Chapter 7_

_Block Estate_

_Claire's Room_

After a very long day, Claire was exhausted. She couldn't believe that Massie actually told Cam not to talk to her. And then they boy-hunting ddint go to well either.

_Ring Ring_

"Hello?" Claire said, on the virge of tears.

"Hey Claire, It's K." Kristen said, "Are you ok? Mass is being a total freak. I would be bawling my eyes out if I were you."

Then the hot tears ran down Claire's face. Then she started to snot-sob. "I...am...bawling...what...if...if...if...he..never...calls again?" Claire said, breaking down into total hysterics.

"Claire, it's ok. Cam is pretty smart. And if you remember, this sin't the first time Massie has done this. Remember when we were models? Just go on IM, he's on right now. I'll have him talk to you. Ok?" Kristen siad, in a soothing voice.

"O...k..." Claire said, trying to calm herself down.

"I'll talk to you online. Bye." sadi Kristen, and then she was gone.

Claire dragged herself out of bed, and started up her computer. She shut her shades so Massie wouldnt see her, and she used about 10 Kleenex.

Just as Kristen had said, Cam was on...

**fisher2**: heyy

**clairebear**: hey

**fisher2**: what happened 2day?

**clairebear**: Massie Block

**fisher2**: do u want me 2 leave u alone?

**clairebear**: no, of course no

**fisher2**: soo, it was her saying that, and not u?

**clairebear**: yes :)

**fisher2**: wanna come over

Claire looked at her clock, it was only 5:30

**clairebear**: after dinner, which is around 6

**fisher2**: c u then

**clairebear**: :)

Claire smiled to herself "Thanks Kristen."


	9. Chapter 8

Authors Note: I'm going away again, so I wanted to give u guys 1 more chapter b4 I left, again

Authors Note: I'm going away again, so I wanted to give u guys 1 more chapter b4 I left, again. I don't own any part of the clique, and please read and review!!

Chapter 8

_Fisher Home_

_Cam's Room_

**Knock Knock**

"Come in!" Cam hollered, over his Strokes music.

Claire slid in, immediately hit by the sharp, spicy, lavender, and amber smells of Cam's Drakkar Noir. "Hey"

Cam looked at her with his intense green and blue eyes. His hair was flopped over his eyes, making him look ten times cuter than usual. After about 15 seconds, though it felt like a lifetime to Claire, Cam patted the bed, wanting Claire to sit on it. Claire quickly hurried over, not caring if this made her look desperate or not. She plopped down on his bed, and he jumped up next to her.

"You're here." Cam whispered.

"Of course," Claire whispered back, "Why are we whispering?"

"I… don't know, but I like it, please whisper with me." Cam said, and then broke into hysterics. "Man! I did not just say that," Cam said still whispering. "I still really like you."

"I still really like you too."

"Be my girlfriend." Cam said, leaning in.

Claire was so happy, at first she didn't know what to do. When she looked into his eyes, she found her answer.

Ten seconds later, Cam and Claire were stuck in an intense liplock.

Immediately Claire became self-conscious. "Do I have enough gloss on? Is my hair okay?" She asked herself. She tensed up, and then regretted that. Had Cam noticed?

"Stop" he mumbled.

"What?" Claire said, shocked, as she pulled back.

Cam then took her hand. "Stop worrying. I think you look beautiful."

Claire smiled, and tried to give her a hug, but Cam surprised her, and they were stuck in another liplock. "O my gosh!!," Claire thought, "This is, like, my first make out session. Wait, this is my first _make out session_! Am I doing this right?" and with that, Claire tensed up again. "Oops! I hope he didn't feel that!" Claire mentally panicked.

Cam put his hand on the small of her back, and pressed his hand. That was his way of telling her it was OK, and she could relax. Claire smiled to herself, "Isn't he adorable?"

Before both of them knew it, they were under Cam's covers. Nothing was going on, but something might.

**Knock Knock**

"O my gosh!" Claire said, jumping out of bed. Cam jumped out right next to her. Then they both sat on the messed up covers, hoping no one would notice.

Harris creaked open the door. "Hey Claire," Harris said, and gave her a warm smile." Cam, Mom said, she has to go home now, its getting late."

"'Kay" Cam said, and Harris left. "I guess you gotta go, but I don't want you to."

"I don't wanna leave either, but I think I have to, but not just because of your parents. My parents are gonna wonder why I've been over here so long." Claire said, standing up.

"I'd say I'd see you tomorrow, but I'm in the 'Princess Boxes.'"

Cam said, wincing.

"Oh, they aren't that bad." Claire said, giggling.

"Ya, but you're a girl." Cam retorted. Then, as an after thought, he kissed her. "Bye."

"Bye." Claire said, smiling. She then ran out, she didn't stop running until she got home.

"What a night! Who am I gonna tell first?" Claire said, wondering aloud.


End file.
